starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кубазы
. *Шузз *Tвим *Toталайя *Tавар Ва'ран *Удин }} Кубазы ( ) — раса насекомоядных гуманоидов с планеты Кубинди во Внешнем Кольце. Несмотря на сравнительно недавнее вхождение в галактическое сообщество (во время установления Нового порядка), эти существа встречались в Галактической Республике во время Войн клонов повсеместно. Биологические особенности и внешность Двуногие гуманоидного вида разумные млекопитающие, кубазы отличались своими короткими хватательными рылами, которые были использованы для извлечения насекомых из своих ульев.Ultimate Alien Anthology Обладающие адаптацией к их выжженном солнцем, лишенном растительности мире, кубазы научились выживать с родной популяцией насекомых их мире. Заполненный двумя рядами зубов для растирания пищи, хоботок кубазов также функционировал как весьма чувствительный нос.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species С зелено-черной кожей, кубазы имели короткие щетинистые волосы, растущие из головы и опирались на двупалые ноги. Возникнув на их родной планете Кубинди, планеты которая вращалась вокруг голубой звезды, кубазы были очень чувствительны к волнам в красным спектре. Во время путешествия к планетам с красной или желтой звездой, кубазы были вынуждены надевать защитные очки, чтобы не повредить свои чувствительные глаза. История Произошедшие от насекомоядных млекопитающих, кубазы были родными для планеты Кубинди, мире, который страдал от интенсивных солнечных вспышек солнца их планеты. Вспышки были настолько экстремальны для Кубинди, что она представляла собой обожжёные скалы, лишенные надземной растительности. Поскольку кубазы проникали под землю в поисках насекомых для сбора, соперничающие кланы начали совершать набеги насекомоводческие хозяйства друг друга. Вылившаяся в открытый конфликт, известный как Война Ульев, кровавая гражданская война в конце концов была решена путем научных достижений в области разведения насекомых. Измененив генетику своих насекомых для более быстрого и эффективного воспроизведения, кубазы также внедрили систему цветового кодирования поставок продовольствия каждого клана, с тем чтобы определить, какие жуки принадлежат к какому клану. Когда война стала далеким воспоминанием, кубазы начал делать большие успехи в области науки и строительства космических аппаратов. Строительство звездолетов, полёты которых были ограничены собственной локальной звездной системы, кубазы смогли колонизировать три из одиннадцати миров, которые вращаются на орбитах их местного синий гигант Ку`Бакай. Когда колонии появились на Ку'Бакай 11, 6 и 8, Галактическая Республика открыла для себя этот мир и Kubaz смогли переехать из своей родной системы, обеспечивая переход через свою систему платных перевозок. Вскоре после того, как кубазы начали исследовать соседние системы они сталкиваются с верпинами. Увидев в них насекомоподобных и игнорируя их разумность, кубазы оказались перед угрозой вмешательства Республики, из-за нарушения прав нескольких инсектоидных видов. Отказавшись от гонки за развитием гипердвигательной технологии, кубазы были вынуждены полагаться на посетителей, чтобы те взяли их с собой с Кубинди. На протяжении многих лет, кубазы приобрели репутацию экспертов шпионов и взломщиков, и иногда работали на преступные организации. Во время Холодной войны, а позднее Великой галактической войны, кубазы были завербованы Галактической Республикой, как разведчики. Во время Холодной войны, банда кубазких шпионов, работающих на Республику оперировала в джунглях Дромунд Кааса перед тем как быть вытесненной имперскими силами. Окутанные пространством Хаттов в последние десятилетия Республики, кубазы были свободны от надзора Галактического Сената на протяжении многих лет и стали немного более широко распространены, появляясь как браконьеры на некоторых мирах, где были инсектоидные виды. Во время Войн клонов в большей части галактики, кубазы начали развивать свои собственные гипердвигательные технологии, но это было быстро сорвано имперскими агентами, когда Галактическая Империя пришла к власти. Имперская пропагандистская машина быстро выдала из своих стен ложные выводы, указывающие на Альянс повстанцев как на истинных виновников нападений, в целях такого рода противодействия желающим присоединиться к делу Альянса. Несмотря на имперские попытки, некоторые видели сквозь ложь и присоединились к Альянсу в качестве шпионов или агентов по шпионажу. Другие присоединились к Империи и работали в переполненных городах и портах, подавая отчёты в местные имперские гарнизоны о происходящем в местных тавернах и других рассадниках разногласий и восстаний. В эту эпоху, кубазы создала колонию на Доорник-319, которую они назвали Утренний Звон.Before the Storm После падения империи, кубазы начали переговоры с Новой Республикой, но были захвачены Империей Юужань-вонгов в 27 ПБЯ. Несмотря на то, что кубазы были застигнутыми врасплох, многие смогли покинуть свои дома в системе, благодаря усилиям рыцаря-джедая Кипа Дюррона и группы его истребителей. Так как вонги были ответственны за истребление почти все живого на Кубинди, кубазы, кто остался на планете умерли от голода. Когда Юужань-вонгская война закончилась и Галактический Альянс взялся за восстановление галактики, выжившие кубазы вернулись в свою родную планету, чтобы начать процесс восстановления. Численность их вида значительно уменьшилась, кубазы помогали империи Хаттов и по состоянию на 127 ПБЯ оставался частью в зависимости от Хаттов. Общество и культура Кубазское общество было основано на клановой структуре, которые жили в подземных гнездах. Управляемые королевой, каждый клан взял имя своей королевы, от которой они произошли. Разработов невербальный язык жестов, с помощью которых они указывали свои намерения, кубазы смогли говорить на Основном галактическом, хотя и с сильным акцентом в нос. При взаимодействии с другими видами, некоторые кубазы делиться определенные ручными сигналами с не-кубазами, чтобы облегчить коммуникацию. Прикосновение к носу, голове, или плечам может указывать намерения, указания и количество. Одержимые тактом и благопристойностью, кубазы оказывают большое внимание семейной ячейке и надлежащие любезности, изображая правдивость ошибки. Ценят искусство и литературу с такой силой, что иногда практикуют контрабанду великих произведений, кубазы не находят такие занятия ошибочными или незаконными. Благодаря своей привычной диете на Кубинди, кубазы были в плохих отношениях с другими разумными насекомообразными видами, такими как Джеонозийцы.The Long Arm of the Hutt Кубазы в галактике Многие кубазы, вне своей планеты, были шпионами, посланные в другие миры из их соответствующих ульев, чтобы узнать о политике других миров, культурах и кухнях - к кубазам, вдруг это будут их родные насекомые. Их вкус для насекомых иногда вызывает проблемы. Не признавая насекомообразных существ не иначе, как источник пищи, кубазы иногда незаконно приобретали органы и части тела разумных существ инсектоидов. Шпионаж, однако, не был единственным путём избранным кубазами, а, скорее, они были высокообразованным видом, который ценит искусство, музыку и литературу. Они были социальные существа, и не было ни одного представителя вида, которых не был сосредоточен на манерах и изысканности и принимали традиции и историю своего рода, поместив их в рамках одной профессии. Население кубазов присутствовало на планете Гарниб.Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One, p. 39 Несмотря на все их тонкости, некоторые кубазы были вовлечены в преступной мир. Ряд кубазов присоединился к яростной преступной группировке Черный Хет на Корусканте во время до сепаратистского кризиса.Star Wars: Obi-Wan Позже, во время Галактической гражданской войны, один кубаз по имени Гариндан, член улья Забин, привел штурмовиков к дроидам C-3PO и R2-D2, в то время как мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби и Люк Скайуокер пытались вывезти их с Татуина. Его близкий родственник, Юдин, был охотником за головами, который впоследствии захватил Люка Скайуокера для Империи, но случайно вернул его Альянсу повстанцев. В то время как чувствительные к Силе кубазы были чрезвычайно редки, один известный представитель расы был зафиксирован в Новых Ситхских войнах в качестве члена послушников ситхов. Названный Гленком, он был на самом деле шпионом для ситхов образования Дайманат и быстро предал своего предполагаемого мастера Одиона в битве при Скарпосе.Star Wars: Knight Errant 13: Escape, Part 3 Ни один из членов вида кубаз за всю историю не был введён в Орден джедаев. За кулисами * Кубазы очень похожи на мустафарцев, из-за чего появилось предположение, что это одна и та же раса. Однако в Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary показан мустафарец в кубазской юбке, что, скорее всего, указывает на взаимоотношения между кубазами и мустафарцами, сходными с взаимоотношениями между дуросами и неймодианцами. Появления *''Knights of the Old Republic 47: Demon, Part 1'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * *''Knight Errant: Escape 1'' *''Knight Errant: Escape 2'' *''Knight Errant: Escape 3'' *''Knight Errant: Escape 4'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars 33: Darkness, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Force Contention'' *''Twi'light Storm'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' * *''Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' * *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire audio drama'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' * * * *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' }} Источники *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Tempest Feud'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 31'' * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' * * }} Примечания Категория:Кубазы Категория:Разумные млекопитающие Категория:Расы (К) Категория:Разумные расы